Talk:Samurai
bodyguards in chapter 460, Mifune orders two bodyguards to search for Sasuke. Their names are Okisuke and Urakaku, I think their names should be add to the list od "Known Samurai" and they should have their own pages. (talk) 16:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) to me, these samurai look like stormtroopers more than german soldiers. -- (talk) 17:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Urakaku and Okisuke I know we dont know which one is which but i still think they shood have pictures and the infobox for them. I was thinkin 4 the pics that we shood add the picture of Mifune, Urakaku, and Okisuke 4 both of them cuz we dont know which 1 is which. Thanks =)--Moiz1224 (talk) 00:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Mifune he is the leader of the Land or Iron isnt he? well then y duz it say in his infobox that he's a general??--Moiz1224 (talk) 03:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :We have absolutely no idea whether or not he is the leader of the Land of Iron. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 05:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Other than the land of Iron Samurais aren't just from the Land of Iron, so why don't we put that they are warriors, and that The Land of Iron isrun by Samurais. :1.you're assuming because we were never told they weren't but still we don't know. 2. couldn't you have done that friend? --Cerez☺ (talk) 17:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as we know, the Land of Iron is the only country which employs samurai as their military forces, those two we saw way back in the Land of Waves arc were mercenaries. Omnibender - Talk - 18:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but still 2 mercenaries not in commission by the Land of Iron still is proof. All im saying is just so that tthe samurai page could be a little more general. --Hazel-rah (talk) 00:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering about this but should we take Sandayū Asama and his country into account even though they're movie only?--Cerez™☺ 00:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say so, because it is still apart of the Naruto universe, regardless if it isn't in the manga. --Hazel-rah (talk) 20:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Zori and Waraji Why aren't Zori and Waraji listed as known samurai? :Because it's unclear if they're samurai in the same sense that Mifune and the others are. They're listed in the Trivia section at least. ''~SnapperT '' 18:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) kanji for samurai what does the kanji for samurai translate to in english?, like, whats the english translation for the word "samurai", i guess is what i'm asking. -- (talk) 02:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :As I know, nothing. It means "samurai". --VolteMetalic (talk) 03:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How did Ninja come about..? Well... Hey guys, I am pretty sure that when Hanzo battled Mifune, they both spoke on where ninja came from, they spoke about the fact that ninja deserted the Samurai, meaning Samurai were around before and for some reason, ninja disagreed with their ways and found their own form of organizational systems. This has also been seen in actuality, the story is the same. (See the story on Ninja and Samurai wars in Japan.) Why is this information not posted in the Samurai and Shinobi section? Does this mean that Samurai date back before So6p ? --Elveonora (talk) 13:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The Sage of the Six Realms discovered ninjutsu and then people started practising it. They probably were there before shinobi and it's unnecessary information.--Cerez365™ 17:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Unnecessary information ? I think it's worthy of a mention. --Elveonora (talk) 19:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) But don't samurai also use chakra in their techniques? That would mean the Sage dates to before samurai. Omnibender - Talk - 22:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) That would make Sage's age more than of an ordinary human. Also it's possible Samurai learned how to control chakra from Sage or Ninja. Or it's a plothole 0_o --Elveonora (talk) 22:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I haven't gone back and read the issue in question, but if I remember correctly, all that Hanzo said was that he was surprised that the Samurai were helping out the shinobi in the war considering many samurai training centers changed to teaching ninjutsu instead, nothing about them being around before ninja. Skitts (talk) 22:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) So, Hanzō says that a lot of samurai became ninja and a lot of samurai schools began teaching ninjutsu. I don't see how that would make the Sage inhumanely old in any way though and it is possible that they adopted the use of chakra after the Sage discovered it.--Cerez365™ 22:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Samurai were not needed much since Ninja came. But they can use chakra meaning they have learned it from Ninja (but this is unlikely as they were surprised at their usage of chakra) or even from Sage himself.--Elveonora (talk) 23:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Unnecessary information? How about you got back and read this pedia's mission statement. ANYWAY. I believe that it should at least be posted, I find it fairly interesting, it also puts a whole new perspective on the Samurai's supremacy, age and role as compared to ninja. And on another note, the Sage of Six Paths did not create Chakra, he created the beliefs and means to manipulating it to form techniques; Ninjutsu. I'll be editing the Shinobi and Samurai passages with the information and speak to the owner on his thoughts of it's "unnecessary" worth. :I'd love to hear about this "whole new perspective" that you've come to from knowing that when it's not uncommon that people or organisations change disciplines- it happens in religion all the time.--Cerez365™ 14:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Finally get a word in :P. Did shounensuki ever translate that part? If it does say that samurais predate ninjas then it will be an interesting fact to add to trivia. Also, samurai can learn how to use chakra from ninjas, it never said they couldn't. (please sign your post). Joshbl56 14:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree Josh, and for you "Cerez the Ignorant"; After reading the chapter I came to realize exactly or more specifically get an idea of how old and durable the Samurai are. This "whole new perspective" gives wave to the thought that Rikudou Sennin may have derived from one of these nations, (he was seen w/ a katana). But besides those facts, I'm not sure why I'm explaining anything to you, not like I need your approval, lol Sign your posts. While I agree that Cerez is too close-minded, he is not ignorant. --Elveonora (talk) 14:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It gives "waves to the thought" not fact. You're free to speculate on your end just not on the wikia. Stuff like that intrigues me as well but I think only as far as going to regurgitate what Hanzō said and maybe closely associated real-life facts. I think that would be fine. While I don't think I'm ignorant or closed-minded but who knows or cares, I do think some of these ideas are often times way too fantasised for a place that's supposed to simply record what happens. As for the moniker you created for me, sorry but I was already dubbed the "Herald named Harold"--Cerez365™ 15:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow, wow ... calm down guys. I think it deserves to be mentioned in Trivia at least. --Elveonora (talk) 15:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I am perfectly calm, not too sure how my words are translating, but I believe what Hanzō said can be mentioned in the samurai article.--Cerez365™ 15:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Land of Sea Arc I've just rewatched some episodes in the original Naruto serie and during the Land of Sea Arc you can see samurais in some of the episodes. Mainly, in episode 172 you see samurais onboard the ships. Just thought I'd mention that.Starship Troopers (talk) 05:52, March 23, 2013 (UTC)